


Hong Kong Night

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Fight Quest RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, episode 13, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Wing Chun episode, Jimmy needs to take care of his knee. Doug helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hong Kong Night

Jimmy lay back with a groan. Thanks to a trip to the hospital, his knee was bandaged properly to ease further swelling, but despite the medication he'd been given, he could still feel the pain. And for now, Doug pressing a bag of ice to his injured knee wasn't helping any.

"C'mon man," Doug said as he adjusted the bag, sitting between Jimmy's knees, "it's good, right? A couple of weeks off it, light training and you'll be back good as new!"

"Could've been worse," Jimmy agreed.

"Could've been a lot worse," Doug replied. "When I saw the doctor hesitate and leave, I thought you had something permanent for sure." Turned out he just wanted an interpreter.

Jimmy shook his head, now starting to feel the welcome cold of the ice bag. "Not gonna make another Limp Quest."

That made Doug laugh, and Jimmy followed suit soon after, both helped by their adrenaline levels finally dropping after the fight and the hospital. Doug ended up lying on top of Jimmy, bare torso to bare torso in the heat of the Hong Kong night, as their laughter died down.

"I'm glad it's gonna be okay," Jimmy let out as he loosely hugged Doug with one arm.

"Me too." After a brief hesitation, Doug leaned up for a kiss, just a peck on Jimmy's lips to start with, eyes and mouths closed. It didn't take long for Jimmy to come back with a kiss of own, lips parted just enough to run the tip of his tongue against Doug's upper lip. That encouraged Doug to press on, flicking his tongue against the tip of Jimmy's before slipping it inside Jimmy's mouth for a wet, hungry kiss. Jimmy rubbed the back of his neck soothingly, responding to the kiss and encouraging him to continue while somewhat calming his natural aggressiveness that showed even here.

Doug eventually broke the kiss to catch his breath in the crook of Jimmy's neck, and Jimmy licked his lips, smiling. Dough's erection pressing against his groin could not have been more obvious. "I gotcha, c'mere," he breathed against Doug's shoulder before sliding his hand down Doug's firm abdomen to catch hold of Doug's cock. He had never felt him being so hard before, he had to be craving it. As Jimmy thought, as soon as he began stroking Doug, his litany began.

"Fuck... fuck, Jimmy, shit, yeah," the words spilled from Doug's lips against Jimmy's neck like a mantra. With his eyes closed and his hand clutching Jimmy's side, he looked as if he was in a trance and Jimmy was his anchor to reality, or perhaps his object of worship.

It took only a couple of minutes laced with profanities for Doug to come, his last swear getting stuck in his throat as he came over Jimmy's hand, pumping his hips against that welcoming fist. Afterglow washed over him like the feeling of victory after a good fight, and he chuckled when Jimmy wiped his dirty hand on his stomach. "Aw man," he fake-complained as he went to the bathroom to clean. Finding no tissues, he had to resort to toilet paper. Nonetheless, when he returned to the room, the view he had of Jimmy, lying on the bed with his hard cock straining against the fabric of his boxers and his lips still red from kissing, made being disturbed during his afterglow worth it.

"What're you lookin' at?" Jimmy asked as he raised his head to look at Doug looking at him from the doorway to the bathroom, arms crossed and with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"My next target," Doug answered as he walk to the bed, then climbed onto it, between Jimmy's legs. "How's your knee?"

"It's okay," Jimmy reassured him as he glanced at his injured knee. "Better not move it for now though."

"No problem." Pulling the front of Jimmy's boxers down, he wrapped a hand around his friend's cock, ready to return the favour.

"Hey," Jimmy asked softly as he reached to trace Doug's jawline with a finger, "gimme another kiss."

Doug smiled and let out a chuckle. "Man, you gonna make me hard again," he pointed out, but he couldn't resist leaning over to give Jimmy another deep kiss and suck on his tongue a bit. When he moved back, Jimmy followed, nipping at his bottom lip and chin and running his tongue over wherever his teeth had touched to soothe the skin. "Shit," he swore softly as he pulled his own boxers down to rub his, as predicted, hardening cock against Jimmy's.

Jimmy didn't let him go, not when he had Doug looking so focused and beautiful as he was in combat. He propped himself up on his elbows to kiss Doug's jaw, his cheeks, the corner of his lips, everything he could reach while Doug panted as he stroked them both with both hands. He kissed him breathlessly as Doug looked him in the eye; he sucked on Doug's upper lip as Doug ran his tongue over his bottom one; he came just as he sucked Doug's tongue into his mouth to play with. He lay back down, a little dazed, and absently watched as Doug cleaned his stomach with a wad of toilet paper before covering him for sleep, always mindful of his injured knee. "Thanks," he said, pulling the covers higher and laying his arms on top.

"Anytime, man."

The lights went off. Jimmy felt a hand briefly touch his before Doug was off to his own bed, settling down in silence as Jimmy drifted off to sleep.


End file.
